heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miko (Katana Girl)
Miko (Katana Girl) is a main character in Heroes Reborn. She is portrayed by Kiki Sukezane. *This is the duplicate version of Miko (aka Katana Girl) for other versions see here. Biography Miko Otomo is a unique and quiet young Japanese woman who is trying to track down her missing father. Hachiro Otomo uses his ability to create this Miko from his video game Evernow. Her mission is to rescue the Master of Time & Space. Brave New World Miko finds a sword in her father's study that used to belong to Hiro Nakamura. Miko enters a video game world to save who she believes to be her father. Odessa Miko's new friend video game expert Ren Shimosawa finds the game Evernow running on Miko's computer and teams up with her. Under the Mask Miko's rescue mission comes up against some unexpected obstacles when she is captured by a man named Harris. She chops off Harris's hand and escapes with Ren, while Harris's hand generates a clone of himself. The Needs of the Many Miko travels the world in hopes of finding her sword. The Lion's Den Miko's plan to retrieve her sword may land her in trouble so Ren gathers a group of Evernow fans to cosplay as Katana girl at Renautas so that she can enter the building undetected. When Noah Bennet and Quentin Frady are captured by Harris, Miko bursts into The Kravids Home, taking back her sword and giving them a chance to escape Game Over Miko and Ren return to Evernow to save the "Master of Time and Space". Miko meets Noah and Quentin in Renautas, and joins forces with them. They discover that Renautas has harnessed Hiro's ability to send what is needed to rebuild the Earth to the future. They learn that Miko is only a program that will disappear when Hiro is rescued and the game ends. Erica with her select team from Renautas take measures to interfere with Miko's mission by creating a new character to defeat Miko in the game. After decapitating Dark Miko and completing her mission by rescuing Hiro, Miko disappears. June 13 - Part Two Hachiro uses his ability to create a duplicate of his daughter, Miko from his video game Evernow. Sundae, Bloody Sundae Miko wakes up 7957 years in the future in a barren desert, with a city visible in the distance. 11:53 to Odessa Miko reappears in the future unknowing how she arrived there. She sneaks into Gateway's core facility and meets up with her creator and sees the real Miko. Hachiro sends her on another mission; to save Tommy Clark from Erica Kravid. Send in the Clones Tommy and Miko join forces against Erica and her brutal plan for the future. Tommy speaks with Miko who realises that she has to stop Harris after reading a copy of "9th Wonders!". Tommy sends her to Sunstone Manor in the past where Miko holds off the army of Harris clones before facing the real Harris. Miko kills Harris, destroying his clones before she fades from existence. Project Reborn Hachiro sends Ren into Evernow'','' where he reunites with Miko to save Tommy. Galleries * Miko Otomo Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Miko Otomo Season 1 Image Gallery * Katana Girl Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Images Category:Non Human Characters